Daikichi
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: ¡Hara, Kato y Mori vuelven a hacer de las suyas! Esta vez, las víctimas de su plan navideño son Tanabe y Tosaka. Aunque, claro, van a tener que hacer algo con la mala suerte de Tanabe. KeigoxMaki y un poquito de AtsushixMai.


**DAIKICHI**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Disclaimer: Gunparade March y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto. Si no os gusta el TosakaxTanabe, mejor será que huyáis ahora que podéis. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_22 de Diciembre._

Si había algo a lo que Shibamura Mai tuviera miedo, era a lo que en aquellos momentos estaba viendo: todas las mujeres del escuadrón 5121, agrupadas, escondidas detrás de una esquina y observando algo que ocurría en el patio detrás del edificio. Le tranquilizaba aún menos el hecho de que la pequeña Nonomi no estuviera con ellas. Eso solo podía significar problemas. Y, ahora que se fijaba bien, tampoco estaba incluida en el grupo Tanabe Maki. Si era a la pobre mecánica a la que estaban espiando, aquello solo podía significar una cosa: desastre asegurado. Se acercó al grupo de espías, y se detuvo a uno o dos pasos de ellas.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó.

Lo siguiente sería algo que nunca podría explicar. En escasos cinco segundos, las tres mujeres se dieron la vuelta y, sin que fuera capaz de verlas moverse, Kato Matsuri y Mori Seika se lanzaron sobre ella, inmovilizándola y tapándole la boca. Kato, que era la que tapaba su boca, puso un dedo índice sobre sus labios para indicarle que guardara silencio.

-¡Calla!- le chistó-. Si nos descubre, puede ser desastroso…

Con eso, destapó la boca de Mai.

-¿A quién estáis espiando?- interrogó esta.

Aunque en realidad no le hacía mucha falta saberlo, si Tanabe no estaba con ellas. Kato, Mori y la jefa de mecánica, Hara Motoko, no eran malas personas, pero eran un peligro andante. El año pasado, sin ir más lejos, habían montado todo un plan para liarles a ella y a su compañero pilotando el HWT doble, Hayami Atsushi. Sólo los kamis sabían que le tenían preparada a la pobrecita Tanabe.

Kato volvió a hacer el mismo signo de que guardara silencio, seguido de un gesto para que la siguiera. Mori la liberó y ambas volvieron a la esquina a espiar. Hara se había vuelto a espiar en cuanto las otras dos se habían hecho cargo de Mai. La piloto se acercó a las demás y, sintiéndose algo culpable, se asomó para ver que ocurría.

Allí, en medio del patio, Tanabe Maki esperaba. Parecía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Entre sus manos sujetaba un papel arrugado. Mai casi podía verlo venir. Era una carta de amor, y estaría dirigida a Tosaka Keigo, segundo al mando del escuadrón 5121. Hacía un año, durante los ensayos de la obra para el festival cultural del instituto, Tanabe le había contado cómo había conocido a Tosaka, de tal forma que resultaba obvio para cualquiera que tuviera como mínimo dos dedos de frente que estaba enamorada de él. Y si ella, que en esos temas era más cegata que un gato de escayola, se había dado cuenta, aquellas tres locas amantes del marujeo y de hacer de casamenteras probablemente lo sabían desde vete tú a saber cuando.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- susurró Kato, una sonrisa felina en su rostro, los puños cerrados cerca del pecho en un gesto de emoción-. ¡Se ha decidido! ¿Quién iba a decir que Tanabe sería tan lanzada?

-Pero… ¿No creéis que deberíamos pararla o algo?- preguntó, también en susurros, Mori-. Con la suerte que tiene, lo más probable es que Tosaka la rechace.

-No creo que sea así- la voz de Hara era serena al tiempo que traviesa-. Aunque no puedo negar que la suerte de Tanabe es muy importante en esto…

-Yo creo que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto- comentó Mai, en un tono de voz normal.

Kato y Mori se giraron hacia ella y la chistaron.

-¡Ah, mirad!- exclamó esta última en un murmullo-. ¡Ya sale!

De uno de los edificios anexos salió el hombre al que Tanabe parecía estar esperando. Tosaka cruzaba el patio con toda tranquilidad cuando la chica le vio. Toda decidida, Tanabe se dirigió hacia él…

Y tropezó y se cayó cuan larga era al suelo polvoriento del patio.

Kato se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Esta chica...

-¡No, mira!- dijo Mori-. ¡Tosaka la ha visto! ¡Va hacia ella!

Mai se asomó más, olvidándose de momento de sus recelos y de su pensamiento sobre la poca moralidad de espiar a una compañera en un momento particularmente difícil para ella.

Efectivamente, el chico había visto el accidente y había corrido al socorro de la desafortunada muchacha, que ya se estaba levantando y se había quedado arrodillada en el suelo. Tosaka se acuclilló junto a ella, preguntándole algo que las cuatro no pudieron escuchar debido a la distancia, aunque era de suponer que se estaba preocupando por el estado de Tanabe. Lo que sí distinguieron con claridad meridiana fue el sonrojo de esta al verse socorrida por el hombre al que amaba. Tosaka la ayudó a ponerse en pie, como el buen caballero que era. Tanabe estaba aún más nerviosa si cabía, agarrando todavía el sobre como si su vida dependiera de él. Alzó la cara, mirando a Tosaka, abrió la boca.

-¡Venga, ánimo!- exclamaba Kato.

-¡No me lo puedo creer, lo está haciendo!- comentaba Mori.

-¡ALERTA! ¡ESCUADRÓN 5121! ¡EL ENEMIGO HA APARECIDO EN TODOMACHI! ¡TODO EL MUNDO A SUS PUESTOS!- la voz de Sakaue Misaomi retumbó por todo el instituto desde la megafonía.

-¡Oh, porras!- fue la exclamación conjunta de Kato y Mori.

Mai vio como Tosaka miraba al megáfono antes de despedirse de Tanabe y marcharse corriendo en dirección al hangar. Tanabe se quedó allí, quieta. Mai no había visto en su vida a nadie más derrotado. Pero no podía pararse a pensar en eso. Ella también echó a correr hacia el hangar donde estaban los HTW. Podía preocuparse de Tanabe y su mala suerte una vez acabara con los monstruos.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

-Aaaaah, pobre Tanabe- dijo Kato-. Eso ha superado todos sus índices de mala suerte.

Horas después del aviso de ataque, una vez los monstruos fueron aniquilados, Mai se encontraba bañándose con Kato, Mori y Hara. Las tres parecían muy decepcionadas con el desenlace del intento de declaración de Tanabe.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está?- preguntó Hara.

-Estaba acabando de hacer el inventario, dejó una mancha de grasa sobre las hojas. Nonomi la está ayudando- contestó Mori.

-En serio, lo de esta chica es crónico- continuó Kato-. Y por una vez que podía haberle pillado bien pillado…

-Bueno, no es culpa de Tanabe tener esa mala suerte- repuso Mori.

-Está claro que no puede ser ella la que se lance. Y tampoco creo que lo haga Tosaka, porque no creo ni que se de cuenta de lo que está pasando. Es muy listo y todo lo que queráis, pero está claro que no se entera cuando una chica está enamorada de él.

-¿Oh?- preguntó Hara-. ¿Y qué piensas tú que podemos hacer?

-Bueno… Tal vez podamos repetir lo del año pasado.

-¡Oh!

Mai sintió un escalofrío. ¿Ya estaban estas pergeñando un plan para liar a Tosaka y Tanabe? Y para colmo querían repetir el plan de "compra de Nochebuena" que habían usado con ella y con Hayami.

-Conmigo no contéis- dijo ella.

-¿Oh? ¿En serio no quieres que Tosaka y Tanabe sean los dos felices? No esperaba eso de ti, Shibamura.

Kato se fue acercando a ella. Mai intentó retroceder y se encontró con el borde del baño compartido.

-Vas a ser buena y vas a colaborar con nosotras- dijo Kato, cerniéndose sobre ella-. Porque si no, creo que Hayami estará MUY interesado en ciertas intimidades tuyas.

Mai abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡No te atreverás!

-¿Quieres probar suerte?

Mai se mordió el labio. Maldita fuera Kato y su capacidad de espionaje.

-De acuerdo- claudicó-. Pero no me hago responsable si metéis la pata.

-¡Así me gusta!

En ese mismo momento, la puerta del baño se abrió y entraron Tanabe junto con la pequeña Nonomi, la cual no se lo planteó dos veces y saltó al interior del baño, vestida con bañador y llevando un flotador alrededor de la cintura.

-¿De qué estáis hablando, Matsu-chan?- interrogó inocentemente la niña, mientras Tanabe se introducía en el baño con mucho más cuidado.

-Solo le estaba hablando de Hayami-kun- contestó Kato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mai simplemente se hundió en el agua hasta que solo sobresalía la nariz y lo que había por encima de la misma. Tenía la sensación de que todo aquello iba a acabar muy mal.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_Día 23 de diciembre._

Sentada en su sitio al final de la clase, Maki observó como Tadaka Zengyo se levantaba y se dirigía a la mesa de la profesora, mientras la señorita Yoshino Haruka se sentaba en una silla en la esquina más cercana a la puerta. Tadaka carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar con el tono serio que le caracterizaba.

-Bueno- comenzó-, como todos los años, toca elegir quién va a ir a comprar las cosas para la fiesta de Nochebuena. ¿Hay alguien que se presente voluntario?

Hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que Maki esperó a que alguien levantara la mano.

Pero, en lugar de eso, sonó la voz clara y alegre de Kato.

-¡Yo opino que este año, de las chicas tiene que ir Tanabe!- exclamó.

-¡Y de los chicos, que vaya Tosaka!- añadió Mori.

-¿EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?- exclamó Maki. Tosaka, sentado en las primeras filas, se volvió a mirar a las dos chicas con una cara que lo decía todo.

Tadaka parpadeó antes de volver a hablar.

-Bien, eh… ¿Quién está de acuerdo con la propuesta?

Todas las manos, salvo la de Maki y la de Tosaka, se alzaron.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

-¿Por qué hemos permitido que nos liaran en esto?- preguntó Atsushi, la mano levantada y con cara de circunstancias.

-Porque es eso o que Kato nos torture durante el resto de nuestros días- respondió Mai, no muy contenta de hallarse en aquella situación, con la mano también levantada.

-Entonces, Tanabe y Tosaka se encargarán de la compra de Nochebuena- dijo Tadaka. Parecía algo inseguro respecto a aquel resultado.

Y entonces se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Atsushi y Mai se giraron al mismo tiempo, y vieron que la pobre Tanabe se había desmayado de la impresión. Kato se levantó de inmediato para ver como se encontraba su amiga.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- dijo Atsushi.

-¿Tú también?- fue la única respuesta de Mai.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_Día 24 de diciembre._

"Esta es la lista de las cosas que tenéis que comprar, y esta es una lista especial de cosas que tenéis que comprar después de la compra normal. ¡No podéis abrirla hasta que compréis lo demás, y tenéis que seguir el orden en que están escritas!"

Esa había sido la advertencia de Kato cuando les había dado el papelito, junto con un sobre cerrado. Maki observó la lista. Todo parecía normal. Pero, por alguna extraña razón se temía que sus amigas y compañeras de equipo le tenían preparada alguna trampa. Tonta no era, y las conocía. A fin de cuentas, ¿no habían hecho algo similar con Shibamura? Pero era demasiado tarde. Por lo menos, estaría con Keigo. Aunque, se dijo, lo mejor era hacerse a la idea que lo mejor que le podía pasar era que pudieran hacer las compras sin problemas. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había resignado a su horrenda suerte.

-Disculpa la tardanza- escuchó a su espalda-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Maki se volvió, colorada como un tomate. Allí estaba Keigo, sonriendo tan amablemente como era habitual en él.

-Eh… Sí, vamos- contestó ella, sin saber casi donde meterse.

"Bueno," pensó, mientras los dos comenzaban el camino hacia las tiendas, "al menos voy a pasar la tarde con él."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

-¡Bien!- exclamó Hara-. ¡Todos sabéis cual es vuestro deber! ¡Debemos impedir ante todo que la mala suerte afecte a Tanabe! Si controlamos todo lo que les ocurre, todo saldrá bien, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí!- exclamaron la inmensa mayoría de los presentes.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Comienza la operación "daikichi"! ¡Todos a vuestros puestos!

Mai encontró increíblemente difícil el suprimir su deseo de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Las primeras compras fueron sencillas, y a pesar de algún que otro tropiezo menor, cosa habitual en ella, Maki no lo estaba llevando nada mal. Keigo no solo era agradable y la sonreía todo el rato, sino que además se estaba encargando de cargar con todas las bolsas. No sabía muy bien si era por temor a que su mala suerte acabara con la compra esparcida por siete mil sitios y estropeada, o por pura galantería. Tanto le daba. En aquellos momentos, tenía bastante con mantener a ralla aquella sensación que la invadía segundos antes de tener alguno de sus desmayos por tener buena suerte. Como era tan poco habitual que la tuviera, la impresión que le causaba la afectaba mucho más de lo que debería.

Tras la primera hora, la primera lista había sido completada.

-Ahora, veamos lo que Kato nos ha preparado- dijo Keigo, ajustando las bolsas para que no le molestaran tanto-. ¿Tienes el sobre?

Tanabe asintió y se llevó la mano al bolsillo. Durante un horrorizado momento pensó que el sobre se le había caído, pero pronto lo notó. Lo sacó, impresionada de que no se le hubiera perdido, como habría sido lo normal. Lo abrió y sacó el papel que había dentro. Juntos, ella y Keigo miraron el contenido de la lista. El chico frunció ligeramente el ceño en un gesto perplejo.

-¿Para qué necesitan estas cosas?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

-_Ya han abierto el sobre_- sonó la voz de Mori por la radio que habían instalado en el aula.

-¿Cómo has conseguido que no se le caiga el sobre?- le preguntó Hara a Kato, sorprendida de que la parte más floja del plan no hubiera dado al traste con el mismo.

-Medí el bolsillo para que el sobre encajara perfectamente Y le puse un adhesivo especial para que no se soltara. Solo un poquito para que no se llevara por delante la tela del pantalón- contestó la aludida con una sonrisa de confianza y haciendo el signo de la victoria.

-_Se dirigen hacia la zona comercial_- anunció Mori.

-Muy bien- respondió Hara-. Chicos, vigilad que no les pase nada.

-_Una pregunta._

-¿Sí, Kurusu-kun?

_-¿Por qué vuelvo a ser el reno?_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Pararon en la primera tienda para comprar algunos objetos de decoración navideña. En principio, el aula ya estaría decorada para cuando llegaran, así que no se entendía que pidieran más. Al lado de la puerta había un papá Noel con un reno, repartiendo octavillas con publicidad de alguna oferta de la tienda, o de una cercana. Aquellos disfraces le resultaban familiares a Maki. Pero prefirió no preocuparse. Entraron, y Keigo encontró pronto lo que andaban buscando. En caja les atendió una sonriente dependiente.

-¡Aquí tenéis!- dijo tras cobrarles, tendiéndoles a cada uno de ellos un amuleto de color rojo-. A las parejas que vienen a comprar hoy les ofrecemos un regalo especial de un amuleto de buena suerte. ¡Dicen que si no se pierden, vuestro amor durará eternamente!

Maki se puso roja como un tomate. Keigo tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse ligeramente, casi sin que se le notara.

-Pe-pero… N-n-no somos pareja- consiguió tartamudear ella.

-Ah, ¿no?- la dependienta parecía sorprendida por la revelación-. Pues parecéis una. De todas maneras, quedáoslos. Siempre viene bien tener algo de suerte extra.

-Pero…- empezó Maki.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Keigo, y tomó los dos amuletos, para seguidamente atarle uno a Maki en la muñeca-. Esto es mejor que no lo pierdas- le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Maki se habría desmayado de puro placer. Cogió la bolsa con la decoración y se dirigió a la salida, mientras Keigo volvía a coger las bolsas de la comida.

Entonces sucedió lo inevitable. Maki tropezó, y la bolsa con las bolas y las guirnaldas salió volando en un arco que prometía una rotura asegurada.

Sin embargo, el papá Noel de la puerta la agarró antes de que acabara de caer al suelo y el reno, de un portentoso salto, atrapó la bolsa al suelo, su contenido indemne.

-¡Tanabe!- llamó Keigo, acercándose hacia ella-. ¿Estás bien?

-Uh… Sí, estoy bien… Gracias- dijo, volviéndose hacia el papá Noel.

-De nada, pero ten más cuidado, ¿vale?- contestó el papá Noel, forzando la voz para que pareciera un hombre mayor en lugar de un chico joven.

El reno le devolvió la bolsa con la decoración.

Con un nuevo agradecimiento, Maki y Keigo se alejaron en busca de la segunda tienda. No se fijaron en que, detrás de ellos, el papá Noel se asomaba a la tienda, dándole las gracias a la tendera por ayudarles. Por tanto tampoco podía ver a la joven mujer haciendo un gesto al papá Noel, los brazos extendidos delante de ella y las manos cerradas con los pulgares hacia arriba.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

-_Misión cumplida, Tanabe no se ha caído. Volvemos a la base_- la voz de Wakamiya informó a través de la radio.

-Perfecto- dijo Hara-. Mori, sígueles hasta la próxima tienda.

-_Entendido_- contestó la aludida.

-Bien. Hayami, Shibamura, ahora os toca a vosotros.

-¿EEEEEEEHHHHHH?- Atsushi miró a Hara como si le hubiera pedido que se hubiera metido en medio de un ejercito de monstruos con solo un cuchillo y una mascarilla para civiles.

-Nuestro plan consiste en asegurarnos que no se produce ningún accidente, pero Mori no puede estar siguiéndoles siempre. Así que necesito que vayáis allí y les vigiléis hasta la cena.

-¿Y qué has pensado respecto a la cena?- preguntó Kato.

-Oh… Me he asegurado de que sean platos que Maki no conozca. Si no sabe si le gustan o no, no se le pueden caer encima, ¿verdad?

-Me inclino ante tu mente maquiavélica, Hara-senpai.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

La siguiente tienda fue una perfumería. En este caso, se encargó Keigo de llevar la bolsa, y por lo tanto, la posibilidad de accidente se redujo. Después de eso, visitaron una zapatería. Tampoco resultó demasiado preocupante, ya que poco podía pasarle al par de zapatos que les habían pedido que compraran, y Maki, sintiéndose algo culpable de usar a Keigo como mula de carga, la llevó junto con la bolsa de adornos. Las cosas iban mejor de lo que había pensado. Tal vez, para variar, iba a tener un poco de suerte.

Tras ellos, Mori había dado por finalizado su turno al escuchar que Hayami y Shibamura ya estaban en las cercanías. Por unos minutos, no tendrían vigilancia.

Los dos caminaban tranquilamente hacia la siguiente tienda cuando un tipo pasó corriendo a su lado, empujando a Maki, que no se cayó porque Keigo la sujetó justo a tiempo. Tras ellos resonó un grito.

-¡Mi bolso! ¡Me han robado! ¡Al ladrón!

Keigo miró hacia atrás, a la mujer que acababa de ser robada, y luego hacia la figura del tipo que intentaba perderse en la muchedumbre. Luego, dejó en el suelo las bolsas que llevaba.

-Quédate aquí, vuelvo en seguida- le dijo a Maki.

Tras eso, echó a correr detrás del ladrón.

Y en ese momento, toda la mala suerte que habían estado intentando evitar todos ellos se abatió sobre la pobre Maki con toda su fuerza.

Un coche descontrolado, de gasolina por el aspecto de lujo que poseía, se estampó en el escaparate de una tiendecita que todavía no había sido inaugurada, sin atropellar a nadie de verdadero milagro. El conductor salió del mismo, medio borracho, y se alejó tambaleante. Mientras lo hacía, una chispa del motor encendió la gasolina que estaba empezando a derramarse. Varios gritos se extendieron entre la gente, mientras los peatones corrían para alejarse del radio de acción. Maki ni siquiera corrió, mientras veía el fuego extenderse rápidamente hacia el tanque de combustible.

"Lo sabía," fue su único pensamiento.

Y el coche explotó.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Tres manzanas más allá, Keigo había alcanzado y derribado al ladrón. La mujer, que había estado corriendo detrás de él, se lo estaba agradeciendo profusamente cuando el joven se fijó en que cerca de allí estaban dos pilotos de su escuadrón.

-Hayami, Shibamura, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó.

-Damos un paseo- fue la respuesta de Mai.

Keigo no estaba seguro de si creerla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cara de culpabilidad que lucía Atsushi.

-¿Do-dónde está Tanabe?- logró articular este chico.

Pero antes de que Keigo pudiera contestar, se escuchó el sonido de un coche al derrapar, el ruido de cristal rompiéndose y de acero abollándose y, tras unos segundos agónicos, una tremenda explosión. Los tres chicos se volvieron para ver la inmensa llamarada.

-¡TANABE!- gritaron los tres, horrorizados, antes de echar a correr hacia el siniestro.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_25 de diciembre._

-Chica, lo tuyo es de juzgado de guardia- dijo Kato-. ¿Cómo has logrado ser la única afectada en la explosión? ¿Me lo quieres explicar?

Maki, vendada de pies a cabeza, con un brazo escayolado, no sintió necesidad de responder a una pregunta tan obvia.

-Es una pena pasar el día de Navidad en el hospital- comentó Mori.

-No es tan grave- repuso Maki-. Además, ya he estado así una vez, no es que me resulte problemático.

-Tienes más moral que el alcoyano, chica- repuso Kato.

-Pero lo siento por Tosaka, le debí fastidiar el día.

-¡Je! No le has visto porque te has despertado esta mañana, pero ayer por la noche estaba el pobre como una gallina clueca. Tadaka le tuvo que ordenar que se fuera al cuartel, se diera una ducha y se metiera en la cama.

-¿Y la fiesta?

-No te preocupes por eso. Cuando te recuperes, celebraremos una con retraso. Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de lo que te ha pasado.

-Kato, tenemos que irnos- dijo Mori.

-¡Vaya, hombre!- se quejó Kato-. Bueno, Tanabe, no te preocupes. Luego vienen Shibamura y Hayami-kun a hacerte compañía. ¡Ahora, concéntrate en ponerte bien!

Y con esto, las dos compañeras se despidieron de su amiga.

Maki suspiró. Bueno, dentro de lo malo, no había sido lo peor. Mientras duró, la tarde había sido divertida, y había estado junto con su amado Tosaka. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Pero a los quince minutos, cuando se abrió la puerta, Maki pensó que ahora se podía morir de felicidad. Porque quien apareció detrás de la misma era, precisamente, Tosaka Keigo, con su sonrisa siempre amable en el rostro.

-Hara me dijo que te habías despertado ya- dijo el chico, mientras pasaba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí-. Me tenías preocupado.

-Lo-lo siento- repuso Maki, completamente mortificada.

-No fue culpa tuya- Keigo sacudió la cabeza-. Seguro que no quieres que te pasen esas cosas.

-No…

Keigo se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla al lado de la misma. Maki se encontraba extrañamente tranquila.

-Te habría traído flores, pero no he encontrado ninguna floristería abierta- dijo.

-No pasa nada.

Keigo sonrió, pero la sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato, para alarma de Maki. A la sonrisa la sustituyó una expresión mezcla de remordimiento y preocupación.

-Lo siento, si no te hubiera dejado sola…

-No fue culpa tuya. Seguro que no quieres que me pasen esas cosas.

Keigo la miró sorprendido, y luego sonrió, la ver que Maki tenía suficiente buen humor en ella como para replicarle con su misma frase.

-Eres increíble- dijo él, una frase dicha con sinceridad y admiración-. Cualquiera en tu situación estaría deprimido, al menos.

-Está bien. Nadie más salió herido, y mientras duró fue muy divertido.

Keigo rió por lo bajo. Era admirable. Al igual que el día de la obra de teatro, cuando se había enterado del incendio y de que lo habían perdido todo, a pesar de todo aquello se había mostrado feliz por las cosas buenas que le habían ocurrido. Desde luego, era única en su especie… Tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo.

-Bueno- dijo, llevándose la mano al bolsillo-. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darte un regalo de Navidad.

Sacó un pequeño paquetito envuelto en un papel de colores brillantes, y lo colocó en la mano sana de Maki, cubriéndola con las suyas.

-Me temo que tu amuleto se rompió con la explosión- explicó él-. Conseguí que Wakamiya me dijera dónde los había comprado. Aunque… No encontré ninguno rojo.

Maki se sonrojó violentamente.

-Gra-gracias- logró articular-. Pero yo no tengo un regalo que darte…

Keigo sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, para luego acercar su rostro al de Maki y darle un beso en la frente, lo que hizo que la chica pasara de un rojo brillante al bermellón más profundo.

-Será suficiente con que te recuperes pronto.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Atsushi y Mai, cargados con un ramo de flores que, no sabían muy bien como, el señor Sakaue había conseguido comprar, se dirigieron hacia la habitación en la que descansaba Tanabe. Al alcanzar la puerta, Mai la golpeó suavemente antes de abrirla. Pero, en lugar de pasar, se quedó allí asomada y soltó un ligero "¡oh!" de sorpresa atípico de ella. Atsushi se asomó también. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tanabe Maki estaba completamente dormida. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en un cabestrillo, pero el derecho, con solo algunas vendas, estaba extendido. Sobre su mano derecha descansaba la izquierda de Tosaka Keigo, que se había quedado dormido sentado en la silla. Entre las dos manos se adivinaba un papel de colores brillantes.

Los dos pilotos se miraron, sonrieron, y cerraron la puerta.

Mejor era no tentar a la suerte. Eso, y seguro que cierto grupo de chicas estarían más que encantadas de conocer las noticias.

**OWARI!!!**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Pufff… Por poco no llego. Tenía esta idea desde hace un mes o dos, cuando Jonu Media editó Gunparade March con un precio más que razonable y pude ver ese magnífico episodio: el de la obra de teatro. Qué ataques de risa… Aunque Tosaka Keigo y Tanabe Maki eran mis personajes favoritos, no me convertí en fan de la pareja hasta que vi ese capítulo. Amo a Tanabe. Es un cielo, y tiene una moral a prueba de bomba. Además de ser completamente achuchable. Tosaka estaba condenado a ser mi favorito. Más si se tiene en cuenta las similitudes con dos de mis personajes favoritos: Marron Glacé (Bakuretsu Hunters) y Jin Uzuki (Xenosaga). Y los que lo sabéis, no lo neguéis: SON CLAVADOS.

Respecto al título, que coincide con el nombre de la "operación", daikichi significa "muy buena suerte. Las papeletas de fortuna de los templos japoneses pueden dar como resultado mala suerte, suerte regular, buena suerte o muy buena suerte. Por eso da tan mal rollo que a Tanabe siempre le salga "mala suerte" en esas papeletas.

Espero que os haya gustado. Si tenéis alguna crítica constructiva, estaré encantada de recibirla. Y, sobre todo… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!


End file.
